


The "Moving In" Promo Clip

by malec_4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: My two cents in regard to that promo for "Stronger than Heaven".





	The "Moving In" Promo Clip

THAT scene from the promo. Dialogue written by Brian Millikin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec looks out the window, gathering his strength and waiting for Magnus. He sees Magnus reflected in the window and turns around. He walks over to his boyfriend and smiles, "Morning Magnus."

Magnus kisses him gently, "Good morning, Alexander", and walks towards the kitchen.

Alec takes a deep breath, "Magnus, I want to ask you something."

Magnus laughs as he stops and turns to face Alec, "Of course, what is it?"

Alec smiles, "I spend almost every night here."

Magnus nods.

Alec continues, "What if I moved in?"

Magnus blinks and looks at him speechless. Magnus' eyes slowly fill with tears.

Alec wonders what he said to upset Magnus. He looks at Magnus with concern, "Bad idea?"

Magnus continues to stare at Alec, as tears run down his face.

Alec steps closer to him, "Magnus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. When I sleep in the Institute, I miss you, but if you like having your own space some nights, I guess that's okay. I didn't mean to be pushy. Please stop crying."

Magnus shakes his head, "These are tears of happiness, Alexander." He grabs Alec's head and kisses him. Alec's arms go around him.

When they stop to breath, Alec kisses the tears away from Magnus face. Magnus closes his eyes and whispers, "Just when I think you can't amaze me anymore, you do."

Alec rests his head against Magnus', "So that would be an 'okay'?"

Magnus smiles, "More like a 'hell yes'."

Alec laughs, "Good."

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just a thing that popped into my head. Now back to work on  **Hodge is in Deep Trouble**.


End file.
